There are previously known cable transits which comprise two or more elements which are adapted to encircle a cable, the cable transits being clamped in a frame which is mounted in the wall or the obstacle through which the cables have to pass. The cable transits are fabricated of a flame and heat resistant material for safety purposes.
A shortcoming of such known cable transits is that they do not provide a sufficient seal to be classified as gasproof and waterproof.